


Soliloquy of A Hybrid

by Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventure, Asperger's Syndrome, Drama, Dramatic, Even from himself, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foreshadowing, He may be a biiiit OOC, Humor, Is an extension to SneaselXRiolu's Hanahaki AU, It's a MUSICAL!!!, M/M, Magne is a chill person who still cares about what others think of her, Mental Health Issues, Minor OCD, Mirio Togata has issues he's hiding, Mr. Compress is energetic but mature, Nejire Hado is a bright ball of energy and positivity, Overhaul is head over heels for Brittney, Secrets, Self-Discovery, Semi-1st POV, Shigaraki has a bad sleep schedule, Something's going on with Brittney Spark, Tamaki Amajiki may be chicken-hearted but he is still a brave Hero, There will be songs, Things are going to be as simple as a rubix cube, This is happening at the same time as EFIL4NAMXOV's adventure, This used to be EFIL4NAMXOV's B-Plot but I decided to make it it's own fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1/pseuds/Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1
Summary: As Dante DeMarco deals with preparing for confronting his past, Brittney Spark is facing her own challenges and obstacles.After a recent incident, Brittney's been wracked with emotions so catastrophic that it's taking a lot to keep herself, and her powers, in check. But when disaster strikes, Brittney reluctantly brings in help from recent allies and a few new people who don't know her. But with her inner emotions leaving her a mess on the inside, it'll take more than a little- okay, a LOT- of reigning in herself and testing the waters between people who don't trust the other to even carry a jug of water across the room to keep her cool and trust that the people she wanted around her are actually her friends/want to be her friends.Will things work out? Will things crash and burn? What caused Brittney to become so emotional? Does Music Meister have something to do with it? Are certain mental "disabilities" the next step for human evolution?Well, the last one is a matter of opinion and research, but the answers to the other questions will come soon in "Soliloquy of A Hybrid"!
Relationships: Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1/Brittney Spark & Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1/Brittney Spark & League of Villains, Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1/Brittney Spark & U.A.'s Big Three, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul & League of Villains, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Brittney Spark, League of Villains & U.A.'s Big Three, U.A.'s Big Three & Chisaki Kai | Overhaul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue for the newly rewritten former B-Plot, with some things added, edited, taken out, or all of the above.
> 
> Hope you like it! Tell me what you think down in the comments. Until next time~! ✨

(Brittney Spark’s POV)

_I was just going around the city of the MHA universe, dressed in my Ice Ninja outfit in case there was crime a-happening -- and to conceal my identity in case someone spots me -- since I was tired, but my brain was refusing to shut down, like usual. I had hoped that leaping around rooftops would tire me out and help me get to sleep faster._

_Unknown to me at the time, on the other side of the city in the docks where they stored and shipped out important stuff, my friends were busy with important business as well._

_Tomura Shigaraki, Mr. Compress, and Kai Chisaki — aka Overhaul — were in one of the storage areas in the docks. They had met up there to revive Magne, the person Kai had killed during his first meeting with the League of Villains. Apparently, he had found someone with a Quirk that can resurrect the dead; Kai had also managed to find the tech he used for his plan of wiping out Quirks for good in the docks. It was supposed to be sent across the ocean to be destroyed since it made some sort of weird sense._

* * *

The brunette in question was just finishing the last few modifications for the tech to revive Magne.

"One more adjustment there…and it's done,” He declared, smiling under his bird mask. He turned to the worker he had "brought" with him, who was covered in sweat and oil with a terrified look on his face. What, did you think a germaphobe like him would do so much dirty work? As if. "Thanks again for helping adjust the machine in exchange for your life."

"A- Anyt-time, Mr. Overhaul, sir,” Came the shuddering man's reply. "Just don't let Mr. Shigaraki kill me, sir." He caught a glimpse of the Villain's gaze from beneath his hand-mask, the man being washed by another wave of fear.

"Don't worry about that." Overhaul shrugged off. "You're free to go…so long as you don't tell _anyone_ about us." The man shook his head, smiling nervously and sweating like he was in a sauna. "...Good. Go on now, you're free." Overhaul waved him off. The man smiled, turned...then ran away as fast as he could.

Shigaraki watched him leave the warehouse they were in. "You sure letting that guy go was a good move, Chisaki?" Shigaraki asked once it was just the three of them again. "I could've just dusted him like that without any problem." He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Eh," Overhaul shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I'm sure nothing will come of this. 'Sides, what's he gonna do? Phone the heroes at one in the morning?" In the back of his mind, he knew it was a ridiculous assumption. However, due to his latest revelations, killing people is now against his moral code. "Now," Overhaul continued, pulling out a syringe of blood from that person with the reviving Quirk; the machine only needed blood and other human-related things to work, not the full human…well, anymore at least. "Do any of you have some of Magne's DNA?"

Mr. Compress snapped his fingers, producing a bag with some of Magne's hair in it. "Here," He handed the bag over to the bird-masked villain. "She cut her hair before our meeting. Said she wanted to 'Look good for the new guy'." No one could tell, but Mr. Compress was smiling at the memory.

Overhaul cautiously took the bag with his other gloved hand. "Thank you, Compress." He said, voice even with a soft undertone of comfort to it. He walked over to the machine. "Don't worry, Magne is coming back. I promise.”

Mr. Compress narrowed his eyes at the Villain, growling slightly. "I swear if you've been fucking _lying_ to us this entire time-"

"Relax," Overhaul inserted the syringe of blood in its slot. "I'm a new man now. I'm just trying to right the wrongs I've done."

Shigaraki chuckled, low and dark. "I _still_ can't believe that you were experimented on and your own Boss recreated you as this- this _pathetic_ version of yourself."

Overhaul felt his eye twitch, but took a deep breath and retorted with, "Well, that's awfully funny coming from the person who rejected Brittney's feelings."

The Villain leader scoffed, rolling his eyes. "She'll get over it." He said. "She's strong. But compared to someone like Ice Ninja, she's fucking **weak**." He quickly muttered, then sighed dreamily. "Ice Ninja on the other hand," He looked off to the distance, picturing the vigilante in his head. "She's everything I want in a woman..." Shigaraki sneezed, wiping away some blue flower petals.

Overhaul rolled his eyes. _If Brittney heard him talking about her like that, I'm almost positive that she'll want to die._

No one else knew that Brittney was Ice Ninja — given the fact that he had kept that to himself. He just figured that he'd keep it under wraps until she was ready to tell them about it.

"Enough small talk,” Mr. Compress turned to the brunette. "Chisaki, is that thing ready or what?"

"Hang on, hang on," Overhaul typed in some commands on the keyboard. "I'm putting in the last of the commands, and it should work right about..." Overhaul pressed a button, starting up the machine. "Now."

* * *

(Brittney Spark’s POV)

_I'm not sure what happened after that button was pressed, but I know it caused the city to shake for a few minutes. Thankfully, it happened right after I had tied up the bank robbers for the police to deal with._

" **Whoa** ," _I quietly said to myself._ " **That must've been some party.** "

"Ah, will ya _SHUT UP_ ya Ice Bitch?!" _One of the bank robbers yelled out._ "'s bad enough that we got caught by ya, but hearin' ya speak is _way_ outta line!"

_I remembered that I also punched the guy in the face for that remark. After hearing the police sirens approaching, I leaped as fast as I could away from the crime scene. Once I was far enough away, I sat down on the roof of an old building and pulled out my phone. I wanted to call Kai to make sure he was alright._

* * *

The process to revive Magne was a success. The present League of Villains members was overjoyed by her return. Sure, Overhaul got punched in the face by Magne, but he agreed that he deserved it.

Overhaul felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out, checked who the caller was, and saw that it was Brittney. He felt something come up his throat, so he tried clearing it. This, however, got the attention of the League of Villains.

"Sorry, I uh," Overhaul began, suddenly nervous for someone who just got punched in the face. "I gotta take this." He speed-walked out of the room, answering the call once he was far enough away.

"Oh, Magne! I'm so happy you're back!" Mr. Compress exclaimed, hugging the female villainess tightly. "You have no idea how much I've missed you! I have SO much to catch you up on! Like the latest movies, fashion trends, news on the heroes society- Oh!" A particular idea crossed his mind. Clasping his hands together, he added, "And just wait until you hear about Brittney!"

Magne, still trying to process everything being thrown at her, paused at the last thing her friend listed. "Who the hell is 'Brittney'?"

Mr. Compress took off his mask, chuckling. " _Oh_ , I promise you that you will want to meet her ASAP."

It was at that moment that U.A.'s Big 3 — Lemillion, Nejire Chan, and Suneater (also known as Mirio Togata, Nejire Hado, and Tamaki Amajiki) — burst in. The guy from earlier had called the Hero Hotline once he was far enough away. Since they were the closest ones in the area — and were the only ones awake — they had taken the call and planned on fighting the villains.

Unbeknownst to everyone, there was a pair of eyes watching in the shadows, who grinned a gap-toothed grin at the sight of three more people joining the band.

"Looks like we caught some trespassers, huh guys?" Lemillion asked confidently to his friends.

"A good ol' fashioned beatdown should teach 'em a lesson." Said Nejire Chan, confident.

Not wanting to get captured by the heroes- and being angry at having their reunion interrupted- the three present villains got into a fighting stance.

"We shall NOT be beaten by some pesky heroes!" Mr. Compress stated dramatically, pulling out some marbles.

Magne had grabbed a nearby I-beam and slung it over her shoulder — the process that revived her had altered her Quirk to give her more traditional magnetism powers in addition to what she already had. "'Specially not by the likes of you!" She finished.

The man in the corner knew where this was heading, so, grinning with delight, he made his move.

"Showtime~"

Nobody even noticed the music playing in the background. They were too busy focusing on the battle.

"Sounds to me like it's time to rumble." Stated Suneater, manifesting a swordfish-hand and octopus tentacles. Lemillion and Nejire Chan got into a fighting stance. Even without his Quirk fully restored, the former was still a strong fighter and a formidable opponent.

"Indeed," Shigaraki grabbed one of his gloves. "But it'll be _you_ who'll take the **_tumble_**." He sang the last word, extending his arms upwards in a flourish similar to Mr. Compress. Everyone looked at him in shock; the young leader didn't notice.

"I'm...sorry," Nejire Chan spoke, still taken off-guard. "But did you just  sing that?"

Shigaraki scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Of course I did **_ not_**." He sang the last word with a flourish again; this time, he did notice. "Wait- Yes I **_did_**." The young villain leader grabbed the sides of his head, confused and angry. " ** _I'm sounding shrill against my will and can not stop this singing!_** "

Lemillion finally noticed the music playing in the background. He put up a hand to his ear, singing to everyone, " ** _And in my ears, I swear I hear a quite distinctive ringing._** " His friends looked towards him and each other with wide eyes, wondering just what the hell was going on.

Magne pushed Shigaraki to the ground, causing the leader to let out a yelp. " ** _This silly game is very lame, and someone's gonna PAY,_** " Magne stressed this part by punching her palm, the I-beam leaning on her shoulder.

" ** _An unknown force, but where's the source that has us in its sway?_** " Nejire Chan looked around, trying to find someone else who was there.

" ** _Who is doing this to us?_** " He asked in as much anger as his singing voice would allow. He had to curse himself for having such a melodic voice fitted for narrating and drama. As a showman, he wasn't particularly fond of being forced into doing something that goes against his morals. " ** _And on this, we must concur-_** " He swung his arm for emphasis.

Magne and Shigaraki joined Compress for the next few words. " ** _The dastardly, despicable, disturbingly inexplicable-!_** " The trio of villains paused at every word, making gestures and poses to match the stressed lyrics.

Magne stepped forward, the I-beam set on her shoulder as she sang, " ** _And imminently KICKABLE!_** " She jumped in the air, kicking as high as she could before landing on the ground.

The two trios of Villains and Heroes moved till all of them were facing one Hero/Villain in a line as they sang in harmony, " ** _That dirty, rotten rat is-_** "

They stepped to the side, the man in the shadows jumping to his spot before belting out in a loud voice, " ** _The Music Meister!!!!_** " He held the last note, smirking his gap-toothed smile at the surprised heroes and villains once he finished.

In an instant, they got into a fighting stance, ready to take on this music note-wearing creep. However, the redhead had other plans for the night.

He took a step towards them, waving them down as he calmly sang, " ** _Put down your arms, my friends,_** " In an instant, they were all under Meister's hypnotizing spell, doing as he told them to. " ** _Your marbles, fists, and I-beam swords,_** " Everyone dropped whatever they were holding, their hands falling to their sides. " ** _Your resistance to my charm now ends,_** " He clenched his fist in the air, bringing it to his chest. " ** _When I BELT THESE PO-WER CHORDS!_** "

The villains got into a dance position, ballerina-style twirling and dancing towards the heroes. Music Meister stepped towards Nejire Chan, grabbing her wrist and twirling her around as he continued.

" ** _Good guys, or bad guys, it doesn't really matter,_** " He grabbed Mr. Compress's hand, handing the heroine off to him as they began ballroom-style dancing. " ** _You are all just slaves, to my hypnotic power~_** " Shigaraki and Suneater passed by Meister, along with Magne and Lemillion. All of them were doing the same ballroom dance around Meister in a circle.

" ** _As I regale you with my story,_** " He continued. " ** _You'll know you have no choice, but to do my evil bidding when you hear this BOOMING VOICE!_** " Meister held a vocalizing note, appearing inside the warehouse with everyone under his control holding him up in a grand pose. " ** _I'm the Music Meister~!_** "

" ** _He's the Music Meister~!_** " Everyone vocalized.

" ** _And ev'ryone just fawns,_** " He sang, taking a small bow.

Everyone leaped out from their positions, gesturing to the redhead as they sang, " ** _He's the Music Meister~,_** " Meister began walking down, everyone rushing to be his steps. " ** _And we are all his pawns~_** "

Meister slid over to the giant control board of the storage room, pressing some buttons to launch a shipment to his desired location. " ** _And so for me, it's DES-TI-NY to be the maestro, of vill-ainy~. Yes, I'm the Music Meister!_** " Meister walked out of the building, his mind-controlled helpers following him out in a kicking conga-line fashion. " ** _And I'm here to settle the SCORE~!_** " He finished with a dramatic flourish. "You see," He began talking to everyone under his control. "I have plans for some of this confiscated tech, and now that I've made clear who's in charge," He turned to them with a scowl and glare. _"Get to work!"_

From a distance, Overhaul was watching all of this happen from behind a crate. He was still on the phone with Brittney, unaffected by the Meister's melody.

"Oh God," He muttered to himself.

 _"That bad, huh?"_ She asked over the phone. The phone was on speaker, so Brittney was able to sort of hear it.

Overhaul ducked back behind the crate, crouching just above the ground. "Yes, it's that bad!" He whisper-yelled. "Some fucker who's calling himself the Music Meister has taken control of my allies and enemies, and he's making them dance and sing!"

* * *

(Brittney Spark’s POV)

 _I remembered how my breath got caught in my throat at hearing his name. One that I had never expected or ever thought about hearing. I didn't even_ think _that could be a possibility! But I desperately wanted it to not be true..._

**_"_ _Brittney?"_**

_Kai's voice had snapped me out of my inward panic. If I didn't hear him, I'd have probably stayed like that for a while._

"Kai," _I began, hoping the fear wasn't evident in my words._ "Can you describe what he looks like to me?"

**_"_** ** _Uh, sure, hang on,"_** _Kai said, voice hesitant._

* * *

As the mind-controlled Heroes and Villains got to work on what Music Meister ordered them to do, he began reflecting on his past.

" ** _Bullies used to pick on me because I sang in choir,_** " He sang, the memories from back then flooding back. " ** _But something very strange occurred when I kept singing higher,_** " The memories were flickered to when he found out about his gift. " ** _The ruffians around me quickly fell into a trance,_** " A smile appeared on his face, the same feeling of power and control rushing back to him. " ** _And it was then with wicked glee I made those puppets dance!_** ** _I'm the Music Meister~!_** " He exclaimed, somehow on a high stack of crates looking down on his helpers.

" ** _He's the Music Meister~!_** " They vocalized back, who were all loading up the last of the cargo meant for Meister in a teleporter pod. Magne held the last of the cargo at the beginning of the line.

" ** _And ev'ryone just fawns~,_** " Meister sang.

" ** _He's the Music Meister~,_** " Magne handed the last crate to Nejire Chan, who handed it off to Suneater, who gave it to Mr. Compress, then Shigaraki, and finally to Lemillion. " ** _And we are all his pawns~_** " The blonde placed the crate inside and began pushing on the uncooperative hatch door so it would be ready for launch.

" ** _I'm the Music Meister~_** " He sang, watching as his time here was almost up. " ** _Crime became my path._** "

" ** _He's the Music Meister~,_** " Meister heard a sweet voice ring through the air, one that sounded better than Black Caranay's and **her's**. Looking down, he saw that Hero girl from before singing about him. " **_ And we must be-ware his WRATH~!_**"

He stared at her in shock, feeling a sense of connection that was previously lost when the bond was broken by that **liar** filling his chest. _Perhaps this young lass could replace that broken bond?_

He looked down at the blue-haired hero, smiling. The redhead jumped down from the stack of crates, vocalizing towards her. She turned, looked at him, and then began vocalizing his notes back. Meister repeated the action, stepping closer towards the girl, who relayed his notes again as she came closer.

The gap between them had closed until they were just within a foot from each other. Meister vocalized again, the girl about to repeat the notes as the ground shifted beneath them. Literally. The force caused everyone to separate from one another.

That was due to the work of Overhaul. _"I'm coming over there right now,"_ Brittney had told him. _"Do your best to stall for as long as you can."_

Taking a breath, Overhaul created a column of stone under his feet, launching himself into the air. He landed right in front of Music Meister, glaring down at him from his bird mask.

"I'm only going to say this once," He began. "Surrender now, and you won't be harmed."

Music Meister scowled at the brunette. "Ah, _Overhaul_ ," He gritted out, voice low and dangerous. "I see that you're not under my spell. Interesting. But," The red-haired Villain stood up, brandishing his music staff. "I'm afraid that I'm going to be here for a while, and I won't stop for the likes of _you_."

Meister began shooting sheet music beams towards the brunette, who dodged them without hassle. Overhaul leaped at Meister, grabbing him by the front of the coat, glaring at him. Meister merely smirked; the music in the background picked up.

" ** _You better toe the line you see,_** " Meister began.

The sound of snapping coming from behind caught Overhaul's attention. Looking over his shoulder, he saw his everyone, both Villain and Hero, snapping their fingers as they looked at him. A pit began forming in the golden-eyed brunette's stomach.

" ** _Because your wills belong to me,_** "

Overhaul had a bad feeling about this. Their eyes looked normal, but they lacked a certain... **life** to them. It was unbelievably disturbing.

" ** _And now my friends you have the chance..._** " Meister continued. Overhaul prepared himself for the worst.

" ** _To show Ov'rhaul how well you DANCE!_** " Meister pushed Overhaul towards his hypnotized pawns, maniacally laughing as he ran back towards the warehouse. The music blared in the background.

The brunette managed to catch himself, looking over at the running redhead. _Dance?_ Overhaul looked around him, seeing that he was surrounded by his allies and enemies, still snapping their fingers. _Aw, fuck._

* * *

Music Meister ran towards the control board, skidding to a stop as he entered in the coordinates for the teleporter pod before hitting the button, the pod teleporting towards its destination.

"Heh, excellent," Meister muttered to himself. He was about to leave when his eye caught sight of a glowing red button that read, "Self-Destruct".

Meister grinned to himself. "Even better..."

* * *

Overhaul found himself being spun around ballroom-style by Magne; his arms were pinned to his sides in her grip. Overhaul struggled in his position, but he managed to move his arms enough to dig into his pockets. He felt around before finding the mini packets of slippery oil he was planning on sneaking back with him. Why anyone would make such a product is something that he will never understand.

He split open the packet, causing a spurt of the dark yellow substance to ooze onto the floor. Magne lost her footing and fell on her back, letting go of Overhaul. He landed in the greasy oil, causing him to slid across the dock. He saw Nejire Chan and Suneater ready to punch him. Acting quickly, the golden-eyed man grabbed a chain lying around and used his Quirk on it to make improv-handcuffs. As soon as they reeled back their fists, Overhaul ducked and slapped the cuffs on. He crashed into the wall, luckily, nothing was broken. Shaking it off, opening his eyes just in time to see Lemillion, Mr. Compress, and Shigaraki walking towards him, snapping their fingers.

"Really?" Overhaul sighed, frustrated.

Lemillion jumped into the air, leaping towards the Yakuza boss with a punch. Overhaul barely managed to dodge the attack, rolling out of the way and ending up behind the blonde. Mr. Compress and Shigaraki, both acting in sync, leaped and twirled in the air, their legs almost making contact with Overhaul's head if he hadn't dodged; Lemillion got the resulting kicks, knocking him out.

"Guys!" Overhaul cried, blocking and dodging his associates' advancing dance-attacks. "Guys! It's me, Chisaki! Guys, c'mon! Snap outta it!" He blocked another of Compress's punches, the force from the resulting twirl causing him to wince. _If these weren't prosthetics, I'm confident that would've left a bruise._

Mr. Compress kept on his prancing strikes, giving Shigaraki the chance to slide over to where the old iron boats were. Using all three Strength Enhancers, the young villain leader picked up a nearby boat twirling with it held over his head for a brief moment before throwing it towards his opponent. Mr. Compress leaped away, leaving Overhaul to look up at the growing mass heading towards him.

 **_"HOLY SHIT!"_ ** Overhaul dived out of the way just in time before the old sea vessel landed on him. It crashed into the ground, sending chunks of the retired vehicle flying. _"SHIGARAKI!!"_ Yelled the Yakuza boss. _"IF WE SURVIVE THIS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!!!"_ He felt himself being pulled back, and in a blur, he found himself stuck to the boat, Magne towering over him. She had regained consciousness and had magnetized her killer to a slate of metal from the sea vessel. "Fucking-!" Overhaul exasperated, struggling to free himself from his magnetized state. "Can't I catch a damn break?!"

Music Meister ran out of the warehouse, his position on one of the high platforms outlining the building, a beeping sound emitting from inside; it was nearly drowned out by the music for anyone to hear. The redhead grinned when he saw the cargo pod in the teleporter gone, meaning that it was already on its way towards its destination. Looking down, he saw Overhaul stuck to the boat, his "helpers" surrounding him.

 _My plan's going better than I thought!_ Meister gleefully thought to himself. _But, just to make sure no one tries to catch me..._ The music picked up.

" ** _And now that Ov'rhaul's been delayed, your usefulness has passed._** " He vocalized to the crowd below him. " ** _A distraction is what I need so kick into this blast!_** " Everyone under Meister's control formed a kickline, arms laced over shoulders and under the arms; the two blue-haired Heroes were still chained up, but Mr. Compress was able to wiggle his presence in.

" 'Blast'?" Overhaul breathed, voice barely audible and confused. What could that possibly-

"T-MINUS ONE MINUTE TO SELF-DESTRUCT" Announced a robotic voice. Overhaul's eyes shot over to the warehouse Music Meister was standing on, his eyes widening with realization. "No..."

Meister held a note, long and loud, before strutting away as he sang, " ** _I'm the Music Meister~! I cannot help but boast!_** " He jumped off from the platform he was on.

" ** _He's the Music Meister~!_** " The hypnotized Heroes and Villains sang, can-can kicking towards the warehouse due to self-destruct. " ** _Under his spell, we're toast._** "

" ** _I'm the Music Meister~!_** " Meister stopped, then hopped up on his double note-styled vehicle. " ** _I've won the day, now I must fly~,_** " Meister sped off on his getaway ride, the wind rushing past him. " ** _I'm the Music Meister~! And I'm here to, SE-TTLE THE, SCO-ORE!!!_** "

The trumpets blared in the music, the singing Villain speeding off into the distance as he held the last note. Overhaul watched as the warehouse flashed different colors inside, everyone in the kickline hopping towards their doom.

The music ended.

* * *

(Brittney Spark’s POV)

_I was jumping from rooftop to rooftop as fast as I could, my enhanced speed, levitation, and future vision helping me as I ran. I knew time was of the essence, so I kept my ears and eyes open for anything that may lead me to them. I went into autopilot after a few minutes, letting my thoughts take over the majority of my brain._

_ How?_ _I thought to myself._ _How could I have been so_ STUPID _?! Why didn't I say anything sooner? Why didn't I_ DO _anything sooner? Maybe then none of this would be happening... _

_At that moment, I heard faint, familiar singing. I skidded to a stop, trying to tune in on the source. If anything good came out of always listening to songs on repeat, it'd be the ability to recognize voices. Well, that as well as recognizing music beats and memorizing lyrics._

 _"_ ** _-your usefulness has passed. A distraction is what I need, so kick into that blast!_** "

_I immediately recognized the voice as_ **his** _. I realized that those were the lyrics nearing the end of his song._

"Oh, Stars."

_With adrenaline and GC coursing through my veins, I ran as fast as my enhanced speed could allow. I kept my ears locked on to the words, and my eyes open for specifics, hoping that everyone would be alright._

* * *

Overhaul struggled against his magnetic restraints, trying to get off the iron slate and save everyone from can-can kicking to their deaths. He tried desperately to free himself, seeing everyone growing closer to their demise with each second.

The brunette moved in every direction he could, but he was stuck to the metal like glue. "Damn magnetism- Let me _go!_ " Overhaul groaned, his frustrations building. He gave up after a few seconds, panting from the exertion. Suddenly, he was being propelled off the wall and on the floor. Looking up, he saw a small column of ice shaped like him stuck on the same spot where the brunette previously was stuck.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a black, frostbitten gloved hand. Looking further, he saw his friend, Brittney. Or, in this case, Ice Ninja.

" **Hello, citizen,** " Ice Ninja said, voice low and smooth. " **Are you alright?** "

Overhaul smiled from under his mask, grabbing onto her hand and pulled himself up. "Well, asides from a few bruises here and there, I'm fine. What about you?"

" **I am doing...adequately. Thank you for asking**." Ice Ninja answered, smiling under her mask. Overhaul wished the sight didn't make him want to cough up petals.

"T-MINUS THIRTY SECONDS TO SELF-DESTRUCT" The automatic voice announced, snapping the two's attention back to the problem at hand.

"Kai," Brittney began, her voice normal again. "Do you think you can create a dome around the warehouse to keep the blast mostly contained?"

Kai gulped down the petals that threatened to escape, nodding. "I can try. No promises."

"That's gonna have to do. I'll handle getting everyone out of the blast zone." Without another word, Brittney ran towards everyone. Using her hydrokinesis, she commanded the water to surround everyone, freezing the water once everyone was inside.

_"Kai, now!"_

Brittney ran away from her spot, giving Overhaul enough space to use his Quirk. He disassembled the ground around him, then reassembled it to create a dome big enough to cover the warehouse just as the automatic voice said they had ten seconds left.

Brittney and Overhaul ran as far away as they could before the warehouse exploded, sending debris flying everywhere. Overhaul and Brittney fell to the ground, the latter dropping the ice ball with everyone inside. It shattered into millions of pieces, with everyone groaning as the spell they were under wore off.


	2. Let The Adventure Begin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving everyone's lives, Magne and U.A.'s Big Three meet Brittney and discuss what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, school and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy this, though.
> 
> Fun Fact: The little bit at the end of the original chapter was meant to be chapter two.

Overhaul rubbed his head, hissing at the pain he felt as he sat up. Brittney, who was right next to him, stood up to help the brunette onto his feet. "You okay?" She asked quietly.

The Villain groaned, cradling his throbbing head. "Well, I think I'll have a headache for the next for days, but I believe my bones are intact." He opened his eyes, his golden ones meeting her sapphire blue ones. Their gazes locked for a moment before Overhaul spotted the flicker of orange and yellow on her mask. "Uh, your- your mask is on fire."

"What?" Brittney looked to her right, spotting the flames just as they grew to the size of a small fireball. Ripping the mask off- accidentally dropping Chisaki in the process- she threw it to the ground and began stomping on the flames, surprisingly not screaming. After a good few stomps, the fire finally went out.

Overhaul stood up, dusting himself off before asking, "Are you alright, Brit?"

"I'm fine." Brittney picked up her mask, grimacing a little as she inspected it. "Mask, on the other hand..."

Overhaul leaned over, inspecting the damage. "I could probably fix that if you want."

Groaning was heard from behind the two brunettes, snapping the two back to reality. Looking over to where the source, or rather, _sources_ , Brittney tossed the charred mask in Overhaul's general direction before walking over to where everyone else was. "Do what you can, Kai." was all that she said. The golden-eyed man nearly tumbled to the ground catching the mask, which weighed more than he thought it would.

* * *

**Brittney Spark's POV**

_I walked over to the person closest to me, scoping around the area, counting a total of six bodies here, not including Kai or myself._

_No, they weren't dead; the groaning should've been a big give away. Everyone was just floating somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. Which one would be the winner, I didn't know. The only thing I wanted was for them to not be dead or have any injuries that could potentially be life-threatening._

_Drawing a few quick circles, and I was sending all those energy-filled shapes towards everyone. If it didn't heal all of their injuries, it would, at the very least, take care of all the major ones they had. Just because I can come off as a bit cold- heh- sometimes, that doesn't mean I have coal where my heart should be._

_I stopped in front of the closest body, who turned out to be Mr. Compress, a.k.a. Atsuhiro Sako. I bent down, looking over him to see if he was conscious. After detecting no fatal injuries that weren't already healed in him and that he was fading into consciousness, I decided to try my luck with him first. He was one of the smartest people here, right behind Kai and myself, of course._

_I watched the man lean on his elbows and rub his head. I held out my hand to offer him some help. When he opened his eyes, he seemed startled before glancing up and seeing my face._

"Hey," _I said as casually as I could._ "Need a hand?"

* * *

Mr. Compress let out a sigh before taking Brittney's hand, who felt himself being pulled up without much effort. At least on his side. "Ah, thank you for the assist. Though, I wouldn't expect much else from a Hero of your status."

"I'm not a Hero," Brittney stated clearly. "Also, what're you talking about?"

"You're Ice Ninja," Compress pulled off his right glove to inspect his nails. "I knew it from the day we met. Your powers are nearly identical, your eyes are the same color, your voices are just about the same, and your fighting outfit is literally the suit you're wearing right now." Compress grimaced at his fingers, muttering, _"Damnit, broke a nail."_

Brittney looked slightly surprised. "Huh. You know, I think you're the only person who ever figured out my connection with Ice Ninja. Well, asides from-" Brittney stopped herself, raking her finger through her hair. "A-A few other people."

_Quick, change the topic before he questions you!_ Brittney looked around, eyes landing on an unfamiliar redhead sitting up. "Hey uh, Compress? Who's that?" She pointed past the thief's shoulder, the older man looking over and almost lighting up at what his eyes landed on.

"Oh! Right, you two haven't met before! This is the perfect opportunity." Compress ushered the sapphire blue-eyed woman closer to the redhead, who seemed just as confused with what was happening. Magne, as she was rubbing her head, eyes glanced around before landing on the two figures approaching her. Setting herself up in a sitting position, Magne glanced between Mr. Compress and the new blue-eyed woman; for a split-second, she thought she saw her eyes change to brown but just chalked it up to her mind playing tricks on her.

 _"Uh, hey, Atsu."_ Magne got up, smiling awkwardly. _"Who's the kid?"_ She pointed at the brunette, her expression neutral.

_"Magne-chan,"_ Mr. Compress grinned excitedly. _"This is Brittney. The girl I was talking about earlier."_ He looked at the brunette, speaking in English, "Brittney, this is Magne. She's an old friend who Chisaki just revived tonight. You- You do know who she is, right?"

Brittney blinked, looking at Magne. "Yeah, the name was thrown around last time we met." Then, without another word, she walked past Magne, the two Villains watching her; their confusion grew when they saw her dig through a pile of rubble.

 _"Uh..."_ Magne looked at Compress. _"I don't think she likes me."_

 _"What?"_ Compress scoffed, nervous. _"That's ridiculous. Why would she not like you?"_

 _"Atsuhiro,"_ Magne deadpanned. _"Look at me,"_ She gestured to herself. _"I'm a woman who looks and sounds like a man. People like me aren't exactly wanted in the world."_

 _"I-I'm sure that's not it."_ Compress protested, glancing over the other's shoulder to look at the brunette. She was hunched over a pile of small rubble pieces. _"I don't know why she's acting that way, but I'm sure it's not because of that."_

Magne pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing. She looked at Compress, green eyes locking with brown. _"Look, it's sweet that you wanted us to meet, but it's obvious that she doesn't like me."_ She nudged Compress, turning around as she continued. _"How 'bout we go to that bar not too far from here and get a dri- EEK!"_

Magne took a couple of steps back at seeing the young brunette suddenly appear in front of her, causing her to let out a small scream as she backed into Compress. The man was nearly thrown off-balance by the sudden force, but he managed to catch them before they toppled to the ground.

 _"You okay, Mag?"_ Compress asked as he got back to his feet.

 _"Yeah, yeah, I think so."_ Magne brushed back her hair, catching her breath as her heart rate slowed down. She looked at the brunette. "The Hell you do that, kid?" Magne asked.

"I have quiet footsteps," Brittney answered. "Sorry for the scare. And for being a little rude earlier, it's just that I- I saw something in the rubble and-" Brittney held up what she was holding closer to Magne, which turned out to be her sunglasses; they were still in one piece. "-I think these are yours?"

Magne's eyes widened, mouth going slightly agape. "Ye-" Magne took the sunglasses in her hands, looking them over. "Yeah, these are mine." She looked at the sapphire blue-eyed girl. "That's why you walked past me? Just to get these?"

Brittney shrugged. "I was curious. And I'm glad they're yours." Brittney saw the way the Villainess looked at her questioningly. "Okay, I actually had in mind this- this joke. I-I was going to make a joke about having a "happy re-birthday" and that the shades were a present from me, and-" Brittney sighed, rubbing her eyes. "It- It didn't seem appropriate, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

Magne blinked, then smiled. She let out a chuckle, placing a hand on her shoulder; the action made Brittney tense up, causing her to look up. "Hey," Magne got on one knee, making better eye contact with the shorter woman. "Don't worry 'bout it, darling. The joke's kinda funny." She put on her shades, the smile still on her lips.

Brittney smiled back, though it looked a bit forced. She let out a quick, "Thanks." before shrugging her hand off and taking a step back. "I'll go check to see if everyone else is alive. You two go and see if Shigaraki's soul is still in his body." She then began walking away, towards where the Heroes were lying.

Magne, not sure what to do, stuttered out a, "Wh- H-Hey, wait." Brittney stopped walking, turning her head. She still had on a straight face. "You're- You're not gonna say anything?"

Brittney glanced up and down Magne's body. "Okay, fine." She sighed out. "I'm jealous of your muscle mass. I'm already strong on my own, but I just want the intimidation factor." She then turned around, continuing her walk.

Magne chuckled, smiling to herself. _"Okay,"_ Magne shrugged, walking next to Mr. Compress over to Shigaraki's body. _"Maybe she's not as bad as I thought. She's a little...off, but she seems nice. Might even hang out with her sometime."_

 _"Knew you'd hit it off."_ Compress playfully nudged the redhead. Something came to mind then. _"Though, I can't help but wonder how she was able to see your shades through all that rubble. Let alone how they were able to stay in one piece."_

* * *

**Brittney Spark's POV**

_As soon as I was sure there were no eyes on me, I quickly rubbed my right shoulder, the one Magne had touched. I shuddered inwardly, trying to push_ **_that_ ** _memory to the back of my mind. I took in a few deep breaths, running a hand through my hair. I closed my eyes as I did so._

"It's fine. It's fine," _I muttered quietly to myself. I opened my eyes, stopping just in time to keep from stepping on the unconscious form of the Hero Lemillion, a.k.a. Mirio Togata. He didn't seem too critically injured, and a quick check only showed some faded scars, but they seemed to have been from some past fights. (Though the ones on his torso and legs seem to have been more recent...)_

_Crouching down, I began gently shaking him to see if he was conscious. When he let out a groan, I let out a small sigh._

_ At least he's conscious. That makes things easier.  _

"Hey," _I said, shaking him more aggressively._ "Hey, come on, wake up. There are a time and a place for sleeping, and now isn't one of them."

* * *

Lemillion, holding his head from the worst headache he's ever had, sat up. _"Ugh, geez..."_ He murmured, rubbing his head as he cracked open an eye. He spotted a sandy brown-haired girl crouching near him (she had taken a few steps back to give him space). Turning his head, he quickly plastered on a smile and gave her a quizzical look. _"Oh, hello there. I'm Togata Mirio, Hero Name Lemillion. I'd ask you what your name is, but you should really get going. This isn't exactly a playground, y'know."_

The sapphire blue-eyed woman blinked at him, her expression not changing. Lemillion, unsure of what to do, just kept up his smile. After a short few seconds, something in her facial expression shifted, but only minorly, as she responded with. "Sorry, I don't speak Japanese."

"Oh, whoops!" Lemillion rubbed the back of his neck, his smile turning somewhat sheepish. "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't realize you couldn't understand me. Let me start over. I'm-"

"Mirio Togata, also known as the Hero Lemillion." Brittney cut in. "You lost your Quirk and your mentor after the Shie Hassaikai Raid. Ever since then, you've been working twice as hard at your Hero and school work to keep yourself from truly processing your grief, anger, and all of your other emotions. I know all of that stuff already."

"U-Uh-" Lemillion blinked a few times, chuckling nervously; his smile was just as nervous too. "I-I'm afraid you have some details wrong, but the rest of it was right." Brittney held out a hand. The blonde took it and pulled himself up. "I'm surprised you know who I am. I figured that you were new to Japan and didn't have a lot of time to fully familiarize yourself with all the Heroes that are here."

"Oh, so just because I'm a foreigner, that automatically makes me ignorant of this country?" Brittney remarked, tone and expression flat. Lemillion's eyes widened at the unexpected accusation, spewing out half-formed explanations that it wasn't his intention to insinuate that, only for Brittney to chuckle, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "Relax, I'm only joking." She smiled, showing some teeth.

"Oh, _oh_ ," Lemillion immediately relaxed, sighing in relief. "Heh, that's uh, not- not really funny."

"I know." Brittney shrugged. "In all seriousness, I have visited this universe's Japan a couple of times. Not enough to fully engage in everything Japan has to offer, but enough. I'm Brittney, by the way, and as much as I'd like to keep this conversation up, how 'bout we check up on your friends?"

Lemillion nodded in response. "Good thinking. I'm not sure where everyone is, but I hope that they're alright."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they're conscious," Brittney pointed to the side, leading to a pile of rubble with a giant slab on top of the debris. "But Suneater over there is trapped under that chunk of what used to be a wall." Lemillion freaked out at the sight of his best friend's hand sticking out from the debris pile. Wasting no time, Lemillion raced to the debris, leaving Brittney standing alone.

"You're welcome." She muttered half-heartedly before walking over to where the last Hero was.

* * *

Lemillion skidded to a stop, dropping to his knees, and began digging at the pile. Rubble after rubble was thrown before he was able to see the blue hair that belonged to his best friend, Amajiki Tamaki, a.k.a Suneater. For a brief moment, the blonde was worried that the other Hero was unconscious (or **worse** ) before the dark blue-haired male coughed, slightly groaning as he shifted in his spot. Lemillion felt relief flood through him before getting back to work on freeing his best friend.

Cracking an eye open, Suneater was met with the sight of a backward 1,000,000 meeting him. Shaking himself more awake, he realized that Mirio was standing over him, lifting what looked to be a large slab of debris off him; the _boom_ resulting from the slab landing on the ground shook him to his core.

Sitting up, Suneater rubbed his head and looked at the blonde. _"M- Mirio?"_ He asked, grabbing the blonde's attention. _"Wh-What happened?"_

 _"I wish I could tell you, Tamaki,"_ Mirio bent down, helping Tamaki up and away from the sharp rubble. _"But, I can't seem to remember much before that guy started singing. There is someone here that might be able to explain what happened."_

 _"Who?"_ Tamaki didn't have to wait for an answer because as soon as the question left his mouth, his eye caught sight of Hado (Hero name: Nejire-Chan), who seemed to be conversing with another girl; she didn't seem comfortable with the other's nonstop chatter. _"Is it the girl Hado-chan's talking to?"_

Mirio nodded, watching as the brunette pointed behind Hado-chan, distracting the female long enough for the other to run in the opposite direction. _"Her name's Brittney. She doesn't know Japanese, so we're gonna have to speak in English for her to understand us. I don't know that much about her, but she seems nice. A little off, but asides from that, she seems normal. Or, whatever counts as normal, at least."_

Tamaki chuckled, smiling for a brief moment before spotting the same brunette conversing with Magne and Mr. Compress while Shigaraki was lying on the floor. _"Uh- M-Mirio?"_ Tamaki stuttered out, raising a hand to point at the scene. _"Wh-Why is she talking to the League?"_

Mirio looked over to where his friend was pointing, blue eyes going wide as he took in the scene. She seemed to be talking with them without any problems, almost as if they were friends, but that couldn't be true...right?

_"I...I don't know, Tamaki..."_

Suddenly, seemingly from nowhere, Hado-chan came up to them and asked, _"Hey Amajiki-kun, why's Togata-kun holding you like that? Oh! Are you two doing that thing in fairy tales where the prince carries the princess away into the sunset?!"_

Tamaki immediately became red in the face and wormed his way out of Mirio's arms, while the blonde was just laughing it off like it was a joke, scratching at the back of his neck and stating that that wasn't the case.

* * *

"So, just to be clear," Brittney pointed at Shigaraki's unmoving body, near-silent snores coming from the form. "Shigaraki somehow fell asleep during the whole ordeal-" Brittney looked between the two of them, expression still flat. "-and neither of you can remember what happened after a guy spoofing off of Music Master from _Justice League_ , but better looking and with more style, came down singing. Is that right?"

Magne and Compress looked at each other for a long moment before nodding. "Shigs and I barely know each other, but I've known him long enough to see him falling asleep at ridiculous times and places. One time, I even caught him sleeping on the floor when he was s'posed to be watching the oven. Nearly burned the kitchen and ruined a good pie, but no one was injured." The redhead explained, shrugging.

"And that's only one of the reasons why I won't let the League back into my house to hold meetings." Compress commented.

Brittney rubbed her eyes, humming to herself. "I'll have to ask the others to see if they can remember anything after the singing started-"

"Ya wanna ask 'em now or later?" Magne asked, pointing over Brittney; the sandy-brown-haired brunette looked over her shoulder, seeing the three in question charging over to them. Well, probably at the Villains, but Brittney was in the general area, so.

 _I'm so not in the mood for a fight._ Brittney thought, huffing through her nose. Without hesitation, she used the melted ice to create three separate water chains, which she sent to wrap around each Hero's body and arms; she then froze the water chains into ice chains. The sudden added weight caused the three to tumble to the ground, eventually rolling to a stop at the sapphire blue-eyed girl's feet.

 _"Huh,"_ Magne looked between the three chained up Heroes and Brittney. _"Have to admit, that's the fastest I've ever seen Heroes get taken down before."_ Compress merely nodded, stunned at the display of power.

The Big Three, meanwhile, were struggling in their chains. Lemillion seemed to have been grappling the most since he was the one who was moving so much.

_"H- Hey!" "What-" "How-"_

"I was the one who did that," Brittney answered the unspoken question, drawing the Heroes' attention back to her. She knelt down, getting closer to their eye level. "So, do you remember anything after the singing started?"

Suneater spluttered at the way the brunette changed her tune, shaking his head in anger and disbelief. " _That's_ what you're focusing on?!" He angrily shouted. "Why are _you_ talking to the League?! They're _Villains_ , for Christ's sake!"

 _"Tamaki, language!"_ Lemillion hissed, managing to sit on his legs. "But he's right. Why _are_ you talking to them?"

"They're my friends," Brittney answered simply.

There was silence for a few beats before Nejire-Chan broke it. "What? I think I might've hit my head too hard, but I thought you said that they're your friends."

"They are. Or, at least I know that Compress and Twice are. Shigaraki, I'm not too sure about. Hey, uh Magne," Brittney craned her head to somewhat look at the redhead. "Are- Are we friends?"

Magne didn't get a chance to answer as she was cut off by Suneater. "Wh- No one fucking cares about that!" Magne glared at the young Hero but didn't say anything else. " _Why_ are you friends with the most wanted Villain group in all of Japan?!"

 _"Tamaki! **Language!** " _Lemillion hissed again, this time with more force.

"First off," Brittney turned to look at Suneater, eyes glaring at him. "Never interrupt a lady when she's speaking or about to speak; it's rude. Second, Magne's had a rough-" Brittney paused. "Hour or so, don't make things worse for her. Third, I'm also friends with Kai. Don't forget about him. Fourth, you still haven't answered my question. Do you, or do you not, remember anything after the singing started?"

Suneater shrunk under the sapphire blue-eyed woman's gaze, eyes seemingly glowing in the dark. Nejire-Chan took this opportunity to talk. "Well, it's a bit of a blur, but I remember us meeting up and taking that call about the League of Villains and Overhaul being at the docks for some reason. Then us going there and finding the League in the warehouse. Then us getting ready to fight before the music started and..." The Heroine squinted her eyes, looking at the ground in an attempt to remember more. "Nothing."

"Mm," Brittney nodded, looking at Suneater. "What about you?" The Hero merely shook his head, muttering something in Japanese. "Lemillion?" Brittney asked, looking at the blonde.

"Eh...it's about the same as what Nejire-Chan said," Lemillion shrugged, then winced.

"Is something wrong?" Brittney asked, Suneater perking up.

"Ah...yeah, I just have a headache."

Something seemed to click in Brittney's mind, half-lidded eyes widening almost unnoticeable. Suddenly, she stood up and faced the two conscious Villains behind her. "Compress, Magne, how were you two feeling after you woke up?"

"Uh..." The two looked at each other for a moment, confused. "Well, I felt disoriented before you helped me up, but after that, I felt fine." Compress answered.

"Yeah, same." Magne agreed. "Also, felt like my eyes were on fire thanks to the moon shining in my eyes."

Brittney turned back to the Heroes, who were just starting to stand back up. "Suneater, Nejire-Chan, what about you two? How were you feeling after waking up?"

"u-uh." Suneater froze up at the sudden attention. "I-i felt d-dazed. I d-didn't even re-realize I w-was trapped b-before Mi- L-Lemillion saved me." Lemillion smiled at the nervous Hero, assuring him that he wouldn't have found him if he hadn't had help.

"I heard some ringing in my ears before I woke up," Nejire-Chan spoke up. "When I did, I felt like throwing up. But I was able to hold it in, thanks to your breathing tips."

Brittney looked to be in thought, pulling out her phone from somewhere before typing on it. The Villains and Heroes just looked at each other silently, not sure of what was going on. After a few seconds too long of awkward silence, Brittney spoke again. "I think you have concussions."

No one spoke. The only thought that ran through the conscious Heroes' and Villains' minds was _What?_

Brittney sighed through her nose, seeing no one had understood her. _Again._ "You all have concussions. Your symptoms all match up with what happens to people who get concussions. Headache, nausea, ringing in the ears, confusion, disorientation, light sensitivity, and most famously, memory loss." Brittney explained. "My guess is that you all hit your heads during or after the explosion."

"I gathered as much." The new voice drew everyone's attention to Overhaul, holding a black, frost-bitten mask in his hands.

"Wha- _OVERHAUL?!_ " Lemillion shouted, confusion and anger flashing onto his face. _"What're you doing here, you-"_

 _"Relax,"_ The brunette held up his free hand. _"I'm not here for any villainous endeavors, nor were the League when I called them over here. We were just settling some business between our groups before we part ways permanently."_ He faced Brittney, handing over her mask. "Here's your mask back."

"Thanks," Brittney tucked it into a hidden pocket on her outfit before looking back at the Yakuza, smirking. "How long were you listening in on us, Kai? And don't lie, I know you're too good at Overhauling to have taken that long. Circumstances aside."

"Alright, you caught me." Kai held up his hands in faux-surrender, a smile creeping onto his face; even with the beak-like mask on his face, it was easy to tell with his eyes forming smile lines. "I've been eavesdropping on you since you, Magne, and Compress were talking about what they remember."

Brittney chuckled a little, stepping closer. "One month after the Danos incident, and you still have those li'l Villain habits, eh? I thought you said you'd work on that?"

"I never said anything of the like." Kai shot back, leaning down slightly. "Don't try to put words in my mouth, _Brittney_."

"Make me-"

A loud cough interrupted the two brunettes' banter. "Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but can we get back to the topic at hand?" Magne asked.

"Right, sorry." Brittney's expression smoothed out almost immediately, getting back on topic.

"Of course," Kai's expression smoothed back into his usual neutral look. "I'm probably the only one who saw most of what happened, despite my absence for the first few minutes or so."

"Think you can write everything you can remember down?" Brittney asked, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm. "It's getting late, and I want to at least try to get a few hours of sleep tonight."

"Probably." Kai shrugged. "If I call an Uber or get someone to drive me back to base, I could probably type up the first or third draft by the time they arrive. So, I should have the final product done by the time I'm dropped back to my base. Give or take traffic. I'll e-mail it to you."

"Text it to me, instead," Brittney stated. "I tend not to check my e-mails in the morning. Not like you, ya pencil pusher."

Kai chuckled, rolling his eyes. Mr. Compress and Magne noticed the subtext of the interaction had and smirked at each other; the Heroes, still tied up in their chains, looked at the pair with confusion.

"So," Compress started. "I suppose we'll all have to team-up and takedown- wait, what's that guy's name?"

"Music Meister." Both brunettes answered simultaneously.

" 'Music Meister' got it." Compress started again. "I suppose we'll all have to team-up, both Hero and Villain alike, and takedown the Music Meister for what he's done."

 _"Hey, hey,"_ Nejire-Chan began, steadying herself on her feet. _"Why would we team-up with you? You're wanted criminals of Japan!"_

 _"You've attacked our school and the first years like five times in one year, alone,"_ Suneater added.

 _"And it'd be the right thing to do by taking in the head of the League of Villains, two of his employers, and the Head the Shie Hassaikai."_ Lemillion finished. _"So, unless you have a good reason for teaming up, I doubt we'll ever team-up with you."_

 _"First off,"_ Compress countered. _"Magne, myself, and everyone else involved with the League isn't his employers. We're his co-workers and probably the closest thing he has to friends. Secondly, I know for a fact that you'll be telling the authorities about the Music Meister. And so, you'll have to track him, make plans on finding him, and eventually detain him. Am I right?"_

 _"Well, yes."_ Lemillion nodded, not sure where this was going. _"But, I don't see what-"_

 _"But that could take days to prepare and probably even longer to research everything about him."_ The ex-performer cut the blonde off. _"All his records, crimes, techniques, equipment, and that's not even including the more intricate data such as personal records if he even has any."_

The sole female Hero made a face. _"Hey, how do you know what we research-"_

 _"Nevermind that."_ Compress interrupted again. _"The point is, it'll take a long time for you three to gather everything about him, and he's already gotten a head start on whatever scheme he has planned. And even if you manage to collect all the necessary details and have the best plan laid out for you all, I doubt you'll be able to locate where he even is. Japan is a big country, despite its size on the world map. Don't misunderstand. I know of the Hero Agencies you work for were, and still are, the best Agencies in the country, but even with all those resources, you'd need time to do your best work. Time, unfortunately, that we're running short on with every passing second."_

The trio of Heroes was silent, none of them knowing what to say or how to respond. Finally, after a moment's hesitation, Lemillion sighed. _"As much as I hate to admit it, he has a point, guys."_ Lemillion looked back at his friends, expression flat and void of his usual smile. _"If we don't move quickly, we're going to lose track of the Music Meister. He was making us sing in English, so I doubt he's a native to Japan. No matter what universe he's from. If we wait, he's going to get on with his plan, which none of us know, and by the time we do, it'll be too late. Who knows what his endgame is? It might be something that we can't fathom. I don't want any more people losing their lives at the cost of waiting."_ Lemillion's gaze was cast to the floor, sorrow taking its place.

Suneater and Nejire-Chan looked at each other for a moment, determined looks on their faces as they looked back at their friend. _"In that case, I g-guess I'm in, too."_ His face flushed at the words, breaking eye contact.

 _"Yeah, Togata-kun!"_ Nejire-Chan cheered, face bright. _"We're with you on this! No one's messin' with the Big Three without gettin' a smackdown to go!"_

Lemillion smiled, feeling like a weight was being lifted off his shoulders, just slightly. The blonde sighed and allowed a small smile to crawl onto his face; he turned back to everyone. _"Okay, we'll team up with you for a while. Even if I don't like what all of you have done-"_ The blue-eyed Hero's eyes fell on Overhaul, causing the brunette to tense up at the glare _"I'll put all of that aside for now and work with you all."_ He turned to face Brittney. "Okay, we've all agreed to work together, so can you let us go-" Lemillion stopped himself as he realized that Brittney was no longer next to the man he d̶e̶t̶e̶s̶t̶e̶d̶ couldn't stand. "Wait, where- where's Brittney?"

"Over here." The sudden voice caused everyone to jump slightly in shock, turning their heads to see Brittney squatting next to Shigaraki's unconscious body, placing cards together in an attempt to make a card tower. She set two cards on Shigaraki's back, which flopped flat after not even a second. Brittney seemed to have pouted at the attempt.

"Wh- When-" Kai whipped his head back and forth, from where Brittney is to where she was. "H-How did you walk over there without none of us noticing?!"

"I have light footsteps. I've already established this." Brittney picked the cards back up and tried placing them together again. "I got bored of watching you talk in Japanese and building suspense between each other and the situation, so I decided to try and pass the time. Since I didn't feel like reading any fan-fics, I thought I'd play with Compress' cards to kill time." When Brittney let go of the cards, they flopped again. "I can not cards."

"Wait- Those are mine?" Compress glanced at the label on the card pack, seeing his handwriting on the paper taped to the packet. "Huh. Good swipe. I didn't even know you took 'em."

"To be fair, it did help that the pack was sticking out of your pocket." After a third try, the cards held up for a second...before flopping onto the unmoving back of Shigaraki. "I'll give 'em back."

"Eh, keep 'em. I've got plenty more." Compress shrugged. "Anyway, we've all agreed to work together until the Music Meister is arrested."

"That so?" Brittney asked, tapping the cards into the packet. She was only looking at the cards and was still squatting.

"It's only temporary, but yes. We are." Lemillion stated, smile straining for a second before returning to normal.

"The point is, we're ready to take that hot redhead on!" Magne punched her fist into her palm, earning quizzical looks from some people. "What? From what little I saw, he looked pretty cute."

"True." Compress nodded. "But, getting back on track, what d'you want us to do? I mean, asides from getting some sleep. Do you have a meeting place set for us? If you don't, there's this great bar nearby that's-"

"That won't be necessary." Brittney cut off, looking Compress straight in the eye. "None of you will be joining me for this."

There was silence in the air, the only sounds being crickets chirping in the air. Brittney stood up, tucking her newly given cards into her hidden pocket. "Well, good night. I need sleep if I wanna find Music Meister any time soon. See ya." Brittney waved once and then began walking away; her wave had turned the ice chains around the Heros back into their original state. The water somehow didn't make their clothes wet, only their boots/feet.

Shaking his head, Overhaul ran up to Brittney, walking alongside her. "Wh- That's it?! You're not going to explain _why_ we aren't joining you? Or even why you aren't allowing us to fight by your side?"

"No." Brittney didn't look at the taller brunette, speeding up her pace.

Overhaul stepped in front of the shorter brunette, stating firmly, "I'm not letting you past me unless you tell me why."

Brittney blinked, glanced around, and then spoke, "You've got something on your face."

"What." Overhaul's eyes widened, taking out his phone and checking his face, only to find- "Wait, there isn't any-"

Wordlessly, Brittney stood on her tip-toes and undid the fastening on the plague mask he wore, catching it just before it fell to the floor. "I never said anything before because I didn't want to seem rude, but I really disliked that beak mask you have on all the time. It covered too much of your pretty face." Shoving the accessory against the golden-eyed man's chest, he fell to the floor with a _thud_.

When Overhaul's brain finally processed what just happened, his cheeks flushed a light pink as a dopey smile stretching across his face. Brittney smiled, looking at the display for a few more seconds before walking away.

She didn't get long, however, as she was stopped by Lemillion standing in her path. Her smile dropped at the sight of him.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on there." The blonde started, smile looking flatter than before. "As a soon-to-be Pro Hero, I can not allow you to do this task by yourself. While I'm not doubting your abilities as a fighter, I find that having people around would be most beneficial to-"

"Will you _stop_ talking to me like I'm a child?" Brittney cut off rudely, effectively getting the blonde's words caught in his throat. Before Lemillion could speak, Brittney continued in a quieter voice. "Also, I know that's not why you want to come along."

"I-" Blue eyes darted from side to side, wide with something akin to fear. "I-I don't know what you-"

" _Yes_ , you do." The sapphire blue-eyed woman looked sternly at him, narrowed eyes seemingly glowing. "You may not want to admit it, but I _know_ you have problems." She took a step forward, standing on tip-toes to get closer to his eyes. "If you can't admit to yourself that you have problems, then I suggest you take some time for self-reflection and examine yourself." She put a hand on his shoulder, whispering lowly, "Talk to someone about your issues. It might do you some good." She then pushed him aside using the same arm, walking away as Lemillion tried to catch himself before falling; when he caught himself, he didn't try and stop her, only looking on at the girl.

 _"Woof,"_ Compress commented, wide-eyed and impressed. _"No idea what she said, but damn. That seemed pretty cold. Even for her standards."_

 _Let's hope that time, they won't try to stop me._ Brittney thought to herself. _My patience is really running thin tonight, and I don't think I can handle anymore-_ Brittney looked ahead of herself, seeing Nejire-Chan landing in front of her with golden energy dissipating around her form. _Goddamnit._ Brittney thought, huffing through her nose.

"Hey, hey," The bluenette started cheerfully. "There's no need to push and walk away like that. We're just trying to help. We're just trying to do the right thing here. Why's it that you don't want help?"

Brittney took a few seconds to answer, taking in a deep breath before answering. "Because I'm capable of handling myself. I learned a long time ago how to survive." Brittney stated cooly, then changed the subject. "Besides, I could throw you over to where everyone else is without looking."

The bubbly bluenette snickered, the sound not containing an ounce of spite or mockery. "That's impossible. No one can do that!"

"Oh?" Brittney asked, eyelids slightly rising as her voice's pitch went up. "You sure about that? We can always see for ourselves." She smirked, an undertone of threat under the innocent-looking expression on her face.

Nejire-Chan chuckled a little more, but the sound died down when Brittney's expression didn't change. The bluenette gulped, shrinking in on herself slightly. "Y-You're uh- not actually going to throw me, a-are you?"

Brittney made a low humming sound, her expression not changing. "Maybe, maybe not. It honestly depends on how I'm feeling right now."

"H-How are you feeling?..." The bluenette slowly asked, tone uneasy.

Brittney leaned close to Nejire-Chan, sapphire blue-eyes glowing, and responded with, "I'll give you _two_ guesses. You only get one chance to get it right." The Hero-in-Training paled at the words, fearful at the answer before Brittney pulled back and said, "Relax, I'm just kidding. I wouldn't actually throw someone...that I'm not in combat with."

The bluenette let out a sigh of relief, relaxing considerably. "Ha, that's a relief. Not a funny thing to joke about, but I'm glad you weren't threatening me."

"I wasn't threatening you," The brunette stated, expression going flat. "I was stating a fact. Granted, a fact that probably had bad timing, but still, a fact." She shrugged. "Welp, see ya." She then began walking away again.

"See ya-" Nejire-Chan waved but remembered what she was doing. "H-Hey! Wait! Don't leave-" She tried to take a step forward but found resistance to her action. Looking down, she saw most of her boots covered in ice, strapping her to the floor and keeping her bound there. _How the He- ck did that happen?!_

Brittney smirked to herself, glad to see that her trick worked. While she was still walking, the last member of the Big Three watched on with a mixture of fear and concern.

 _"Huh,"_ Magne looked on at the scene from her spot next to some scrap metal. _"Thought she'd stop her longer than that."_ Sighing, she looked over her shoulder at Suneater. _"Welp, it's your turn, kid."_

 _"M-Me?!"_ Suneater exclaimed, pointing to himself.

 _"C'mon, kid,"_ Mr. Compress encouraged from his spot next to the still-dazed Overhaul, fanning a fan in his direction. _"You're a part of the Big Three of U.A., the top three students who have Quirks that are on par with Pro Heroes'. She's not even your height, and you're still afraid? Not that I blame you, but the point still stands."_

 _"I-I- Wait."_ Suneater turned to Compress, an eyebrow raised in confusion. _"How do you-"_

 _"Shigaraki did his research."_ The ex-entertainer answered quickly. _"But that's not important. What is, however, is stopping Brittney before she gets away."_

The dark-haired bluenette gulped, then looked over to the disappearing figure of Brittney in the distance. His eyes then darted over to Mirio, who seemed to be stuck in place while he stared at the brunette. Taking in a deep breath, he willed for his legs to move. Despite the all-consuming storm of emotion he felt, he managed to walk a few steps before breaking into a sprint. He managed to turn it into a run as he passed by Mirio, who gave him a thumbs-up, and that turned out to be the push he needed to make a break for it.

Manifesting as much strength as he could, he used it to power his voice once he got within hearing and sight of Brittney. " _HEY-_ "

The rest of the words died in his throat once he saw the glowing-eyed glare he got from the short female. All at once, he skidded to a stop (his heels rubbed against the floor (he swear he felt some skin scrapping off) and immediately dashed the other way. He shouted over his shoulder, " _Nevermind-sorry-I-bothered-you!_ "

Brittney merely huffed through her nose, the breath somehow visible in the air. She turned away, ready to finally, **finally** get to her bed and rest for the painful days ahead of her...only to be encased by a flamingo-pink glow and being pulled backward. The heels of her feet dragging across the ground, the sapphire blue-eyed female crossed her arms across her chest and silently resigned herself to her fate.

Once her head hit the sheet of scrap metal, she looked straight at Magne and said, "Why didn't you do that first?"

"Eh, thought I'd humor them 'fore I stepped in." The redhead responded, to which Brittney gave no visible emotion to the response. Magne sighed. "Alright, fine, I couldn't find anything that worked with my new powers, and I needed to keep you within a four-point-five meter radius."

"How many feet is that?" Brittney asked, prying herself from the metal. "Like, fifteen or something?"

"Prob'ly," She shrugged, helping out the brunette. "Also, ya mind 'splaining _why_ you're doin' this solo? Y'know, since you left without tellin' us?"

Brittney sighed, rubbing her eyes as she took a breath. "Because it doesn't concern any of you in the slightest. Were you caught up in the crossfire? Yes. But It's my responsibility to bring D-" Brittney coughed into her fist. "M-Music Meister in and stop whatever plan he has in store. Plus, if I remember my Multiverse-Interdimensional law correctly unless the lawbreaker has committed a crime in another dimension or universe, no-one is allowed to interfere with the pursuit of the offender unless the superiors allow it to happen or the aforementioned has occurred." Brittney took in a deep breath. "So, unless there's a crime that's been committed here-"

"Hey, hey!" Nejire-Chan called over, using her Quirk to drill through the ice; she managed to get one leg mostly free. "There _was_ a crime that happened! A couple, actually!"

Brittney blinked, eyes widening slightly. "What."

"Wait," Lemillion mumbled, then brightened up when he put everything together. "Yeah! Ha- N-Nejire-Chan's right! He committed theft, burglary, using his power on people, and attempted murder. Those are all crimes he committed in this night alone. I don't know what crimes he committed in his universe, but he must've engaged in at least one other crime. Either breaking out of prison-" Brittney shifted uncomfortably. "Or some type of felony."

"You forgot about the destruction of property." Everyone looked over to Overhaul, who was sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know how much insurance the docks have, but I doubt it's enough to cover for the self-destruction of that warehouse." He gestured over to the remaining rubble of the warehouse, some of it still smoking.

"Good to see you aren't dead," Brittney said, smirking at the brunette. "I was getting worried."

"O-Oh?" Overhaul's cheeks tinted red at that. "W-Were you getting worried I was?"

"Yeah. You're great to have around." She added in, "Also, 'cuz I didn't feel like burying a body tonight."

The golden-eyed man snickered at the remark, smiling at the female above him.

Lemillion cleared his throat, the sound being rather rude and abrupt. "Back to the point, that means you have no right to keep us out of this. We may be victims of Music Meister's power, but we're all fully capable of holding up a battle. Not only that, but three of us are trained in bringing justice to all those who dare break it."

 _"Just gonna choose to ignore that,"_ Magne mumbled. "But, he's right."

"Agreed." Mr. Compress nodded. "Even if he didn't commit any crimes here, we'd still come along. And I'm guessing the Heroes-in-training especially." The Hero students were about to retort, but Compress beat them to it. _"Before you defend yourselves, need I remind you that some of the U.A. first-years have engaged in combat with the League of Villains, even going so far as to disobey direct orders to keep out of it just to rescue one of their own."_ That seemed to have shut them up if their defeated looks were anything to go by. _"Yeah, I thought so."_

Brittney huffed through her nose, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm. Heaving a sigh, she answered, "Alright, _fine._ "

"Really?" The conscious League members asked, surprised.

"Really?!" The U.A. third-years asked, a mix of excitement, surprise, and fear.

"...really?" Overhaul asked, an eyebrow quirked in questioning.

"Yeah, there's not much I can really argue about. Besides, you brought up a lot of good points." Brittney shrugged. "I could probably use the help. Although, I'm not sure if your school will be okay with you three being gone for who knows how long."

 _"Ah, that's right."_ Lemillion hissed under his breath, slapping himself in the head. _"We need to find some way to excuse ourselves from school without alerting the authorities."_

Suneater sighed quietly, only for the sound of three phones pinging in unison. It seemed that the sounds came from the phones that belonged to the Big Three.

"Oh, sorry. Let me take this." "Sorry, that's mine." "O-Oh God..."

Taking out their phones, the trio of Heroes-in-Training had nonplussed expressions on their faces.

_"Huh." "Weird." "Oh god..."_

"Something wrong?" Brittney asked. "Did your parents and-or guardians find out you were out late and want you back home?"

"No, it's about the school," Nejire-Chan said, scrolling through her phone. "It's being closed for the next few days."

Mr. Compress perked up at this. _"I thought U.A. didn't take days off unless they were for rest or celebrating the holidays?"_

 _"They don't,"_ Lemillion stated. _"But, one of the teachers discovered an infestation of black flies in the school, and it's going to take a few days for them to clear them out."_

 _"Doesn't that school have like, top-notch security and inspection to check for shit like that?"_ Magne asked. _"How'd those bugs even get in?"_

 _"It doesn't say much else about the infestation, but the school's going to be on lockdown to keep the infestation in the main building, and it'll take some time for the exterminator to completely eradicate all of the bugs."_ The blonde rubbed his chin in thought. _"Kind of weird they discovered the infestation this late at night..."_

 _"Either way, that means we have an excuse to pursue the Music Meister!"_ The bluenette cheered, much to the chagrin of the darker bluenette. "Right, Brittney?"

Brittney perked up at the mention of her name, having looked to be in thought about something. "Hm?"

"U.A. got shut down for the next couple of days due to black flies, and now we don't have to excuse ourselves from school!" The bluenette happily repeated. "Isn't that great news?!"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah." Brittney didn't seem that happy about the news; it almost seemed like it bothered her. "Well, now that that's settled, I'll see you all in the morning." She began speed-walking away from the group. "Good night."

"Good ni-" Overhaul was about to turn around when he realized something. "Uh-! Wait," He turned back around and yelled, " _You never told us where to meet you!_ "

" _It's taped to your back!_ "

The golden-eyed brunette checked his back and, sure enough, there was a paper with coordinates written on it. He looked at the writing for a few seconds and not-so-quietly muttered to himself, _"I am so in love with her."_

The Villains held back their laughter while the Big Three's eyes widened in shock at that. _"What?"_

 _"What?"_ Overhaul's face flushed red all over in embarrassment.

_"Did you just say-?"_

_"HEY, I HAVE AN IDEA! HOW ABOUT WE SEE WHERE THESE COORDINATES GO? OKAY? OKAY!"_ Quickly taking out his phone- and nearly dropping it a few times- the flustered Yakuza managed to type in the coordinates and found the location. Overhaul blinked a few times, confusion overtaking his earlier flusteredness. _"Huh, that's...odd."_

 _"What is?"_ Nejire-Chan peered over his shoulder, the proximity to another person not even earning a flinch from the man. The bluenette squinted at the screen. _"Wait, isn't that Killer Woods?"_

 _"Ki-KILLER WOODS?!"_ Suneater suddenly sprung to life at the mention of the forest, fear washing over him. Nervously fidgetting, he asked, _"Uh, i-isn't there a ru-rumor that a k-killer lives there?"_

 _"Hey, hey, yeah!"_ Nejire-Chan bounced up and down on her feet, eyes sparkling with excitement. _"I heard about that! Legend has it that a serial killer went in and had been haunting the place since! I've always wanted to visit but never got a chance. Hey, you think we'll see the ghost of-"_

 _"Nejire-Chan,"_ Lemillion calmly began, interrupting the female's excited rambling. _"I think you're scaring Suneater."_ He gestured to the shaking form of the hooded Hero nestled up to his side, gripping him with a vice-like strength.

Nejire-Chan giggled nervously. _"Whoops, sorry, Suneater. I keep forgetting how chicken-hearted you are."_

 _"Well,"_ Overhaul spoke up. _"Now that's out of the way, how about we agree on a location I can pick you all up from, and we get whatever sleep we can get before the sun rises? Also,"_ His expression contorted in mild discomfort. _"Would you mind letting go of my shoulder before you break it?"_

 _"Oh, sorry."_ The bluenette let go of the Yakuza's shoulder, who massaged and rotated the afflicted area to lessen the pain. _"Also, how about the Takoba Municipal Beach Park? It's in Musutafu, and it's pretty close to where we all live."_

 _"Isn't that the beach with trash washed on its shore?"_ Magne asked.

 _"Unfortunately, yes."_ Overhaul sighed. _"I heard it used to be beautiful before rapid pollution in the ocean caused it to become a junkyard."_

 _"Oh, I've seen some videos online about how Takoba was before all that pollution ruined it."_ The female Hero-in-Training exclaimed.

 _"As much as I'd like to talk about random topics,"_ Mr. Compress started. _"It's already pretty late- early- whatever- and I believe some of us need our beauty rest."_

 _"Compress is right,"_ Magne agreed, letting out a yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. _"Not sure how much sleep we're gonna get, but whatever it is, it better be enough."_

 _"Agreed."_ Overhaul rubbed his eyes. _"After this shitstorm, I believe some sleep is in order. I'll pick all of you up at Takoba at seven-thirty?"_

_"Sure." "Whatever." "That'll work." "Okay." "Mhm."_

And with that, everyone went their separate ways to get whatever rest they could get and meet up later on. No one knew this, but this was the start of a rollercoaster of emotions that no one was prepared for.

And that this incident was more complex than what they believed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was completely different from what the original was, so what Brittney says near the end of chapter 3 is different as well. Y'know, time and rethinking the lore and everything.
> 
> For those confused, the italicized quotation marks will represent the characters speaking in Japanese.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs Used
> 
> "I'm The Music Meister" - Batman: The Brave & The Bold


End file.
